1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network interfacing, and more particularly to methods and systems for transmission of high-speed network signals over home power lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Local area networks use a network cable or other media to link stations on the network. Each local area network architecture uses a media access control (MAC) enabling network interface cards at each station to share access to the media. Conventional local area network architectures use media access controllers operating according to half-duplex or full-duplex Ethernet (ANSI/IEEE Standard 802.3) protocol using a prescribed network medium, such as 10 BASE-T.
Efforts are underway to develop an architecture that enables computers to be linked together using conventional twisted pair telephone lines instead of established local area network media such as 10 BASE-T. For example, efforts are underway by the Home Phoneline Networking Alliance (HomePNA) to adopt a standard for implementing a home network using telephone lines. Situations may arise, however, where use of a telephone line as a network medium may not be desirable.